Scrabania
by Iron-Bomb
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm writing this right with my other Oddworld game and one story gave me an idea so. Hope u like! Plz review!

Hey. I'm John. I live in the desert. Weird place to live, too. Well I use to live in the desert. This is my story. I was in my room doing my homework when my mom came in.

"Hey, what you need mom?" asked John.

"Well I have bad news." My mom started to explain what was happening.

"What!" I yelled.

"Well that's what we have to do," Said his mom calmly.

"I don't care!" I yelled angry and furious. "I'm leaving!" John ran out of the quite and calm house not knowing where to go. "I can't believe she would do that after all that has happen to are family," I said now calmer then early. Walking at a nice calm tempo and not running as fast as he could. "Where am I?" I asked to myself not knowing where I was. _I don't remember this area in the desert. This area has more plants. _While walking I notice a big blue oasis. "Wow! A lake! It is hot and I do want to cool off," I said surprised to see the body of water. "What the….." I yelled not knowing what was happening. The oasis was turning red and was glowing violently. Just sitting there not knowing what to do and of coursed I panic. All of a sudden I puffed. Yes puffed. It was weird and I couldn't explain it. It was like being in a vortex. "What's happening? Where am I!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. "Calm down!" said a mystery voice.

"Aaaaah! Where are you?" I said scared and frighten.

"Right next to you." Said the voice. As I turned slowly and worried and I yelled to the thing. "What are you!"


	2. What are you!

Hey! Still haven't had any reviews yet. Plz review

* * *

"I'm a Scrab," said the creature. The creature had no arms what so every. It was short of tall. It was a reddish color on its back and its stomach was yellowish. It had four legs that were very pointy and it mouth was a beck in a way. "Where am I?" I said. 

"You are in the outskirts of Scrabania," the Scrab said to me. I started to turn around to see this so called Scrabania. "Wow, It's huge," I was looking at a huge city of ruins, and statues that looked just like the Scrab in front of me. "My species live in this city, but Sligs and Glukkons have destroyed are life's. How did u get here anyway? I have never seen your kind before," said the Scrab in a weird way. In the distance you could hear a howl that was loud and weird. "What was that!" I said, freaking out more and more at the surrounding noise. "It was one of my kind. It's a Scrab. Like me. Now, answer my question." The Scrab was getting more and more suspicious. "I'm a human. My name is John. I saw an oasis and walked in it to cool off and…."

Suddenly the Scrab interrupted me. "It began to glow red,"

"Yea, wait how did you know that?" I said wondering how he knew.

"It has happened a lot around now. Here, let me help you with your problem," said the Scrab. "Wait, what is your name?" I asked.

"I don't have one. Just call me Scrab." Scrab said.

"Ok. So how long will it take us to get to Scrabania?" I asked not knowing what I was thinking because Scrabania was huge and awesome! "Oh, not long. Just a matter of minutes," Scrab said.

"Really, wow!" I started.

"If we run," Scrab finish.

"What!" I yelled. _This is going to take forever_.

"Well how fast can u run?" said Scrab.

"Well, about 9 mph," I said.

"Yep, it will take a while. I can run 33 mph."

"What!" I yelled. _How can something run that fast_.

"Well let's start going then," I said. As we started walking to Scrabania Scrab began to explain everything. "Wow, so you have meet a Mudokon named Abe and a Gabbit named Munch," I said.

"Yes. They has helped us in are quest to get rid of the Glukkons and Sligs," Scrab said. "And there is a tribe that's peacefully, but they don't have warriors. We are prepared for the worse and they aren't. We can fight the Sligs. It's just there is so many of the Sligs," said Scrab. All of a sudden a loud howl came out of nowhere. "What was that!" I said in a scared voice. "A Scrab is challenging another Scrab. He most got in his territory," said Scrab knowing exactly what was happening. "Like I was saying," Scrab continued. "There people are called Paramites. They like spiders in a way. They climb webs and make them, too. They have four legs like my people but they're closer to the ground. They dwell in the caves and forest. That's the world of Oddworld," said Scrab

"Oddworld?" I asked.

"Oh, this world is called Oddworld. There is many inhabits of Oddworld, too. Too many to tell u them all," said Scrab. "Oh, where here," finished Scrab

"Oh my god," I started "Its awesome!"


End file.
